sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Оптическое волокно
Оптические волокна (или световолноводная оптика) — это гибкие или жёсткие прозрачные структуры в виде оптического волокна обычно круглого сечения — диэлектрический волновод, состоящий из диэлектрического материалаhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dielectric, в окружении другого диэлектрического материала с меньшим показателем преломления n. (чуть толще человеческого волоса) или пустотелых труб с оболочкой, изготовленных из прессованного кварцевого стекла (силикатного) или пластика (оргстекла ПММА) с полным внутренним отражением света. Оптическое волокно (световолноводная оптика) может работать в качестве волноводной оптики, или “световода”Light Pipe entry at the Jargon File, для передачи света между двумя концами волокна или светопроводящих систем.Thyagarajan, К. и Гатак, Аджой K. (2007). Волоконно-Оптические Essentials. Wiley-Interscience. стр. 34-. ISBN 978-0-470-09742-7. В качестве поля прикладной науки и техники, связанных с дизайном и применением оптических волокон, известено как волоконная оптика. Оптические волокна как диэлектрические волноводы широко используются в волоконно-оптических линиях связи, где они позволяют передавать на большие расстояния и на более высоких полосах пропускания сигналов (скорости работы), чем токопроводящие металлические тросы. Волокна используются вместо металлических проводов, так как сигналы проходят вдоль них с меньшими потерями и также имеется защищита от электромагнитных помех. Волокна используются для освещения, и они завернуты в пучки таким образом, что могут быть использованы для выполнения изображений, что позволяет просматривать в ограниченном пространстве. Например, смотри эндоскопы. Специально разработанные волокна используются для различных других применений, в том числе датчиков и волоконных лазеров. Оптические волокна, как правило, включают в себя прозрачный сердечник, окруженный прозрачной оболочкой материала с более низким коэффициентом преломления. Свет проводится и хранится в ядре с полным внутренним отражением. Это приводит к тому, что волокна могут действовать в качестве волновода. Волокна, которые поддерживают множество путей распространения или поперечных мод называются многорежимными, многомодовыми волокнами, в то время как те, которые поддерживают только один режим называют одномодовыми волокнами. Многомодовый режим волокна обычно имеет более больший диаметр сердцевины, и используются для применения на короткие расстояния связи, и для приложений, где должна быть передана высокая мощность. Одномодовые волокна используются для большинства каналов связи более чем 1000 метров (3300 футов). Соединитеьные места длин оптического волокна являются более сложными, чем сединение электрического провода или кабеля. Концы волокон должны быть тщательно расщеплены, а затем осторожно переплетаться друг с другом с ядрами, которые идеально выровнены. Механические соединительные места торцев волокон имеет концы волокон для соединений между собой механическим способом, а при сращивании используется тепло, чтобы соединить концы волокон вместе. Специальные волоконно-оптические разъемы для временных или полупостоянных соединений, также доступны. Оптические волокона, чаще всего сделаны из кварцевого стекла, однако другие прозрачные пластмасы также используются. Пластиковые оптические волокна могут быть использованы для применения в качестве приложений на короткие расстояния. __TOC__ Введение Оптические волокна используются в сетях передачи данных вместо металлических проводов, т. к. сигналы проходят по ним с меньшими потерями, и они совершенно не подвержены действию внешних электромагнитных излучений; они имеют меньший вес и стоимость в эквивалентном информационном применении. Оптические волокна могут использоваться для локального освещения. Оптические волокна, собранные в пучки и упакованные в виде многоволоконных световодов, могут использоваться для передачи изображения, позволяя рассматривать, фотографировать или передавать оптическое изображение с труднодоступных объектов. Специально разработанные оптические волокна используются для применения в других целях, например оптические волокна для передачи мощного лазерного излучения, всевозможные оптоволоконные датчики и др. Оптоволоконные кабели (состоящие из определённого количества волокон в защитной оболочке) используются в волоконно-оптической связи, позволяющей передавать информацию на бо́льшие расстояния с более высокой скоростью передачи данных, чем в проводных электронных системах связи. Такие кабели имеют меньший вес и меньшую стоимость, нежели традиционные медные. Принцип передачи света внутри стеклянных стержней был впервые продемонстрирован во времена королевы Виктории (1837—1901 гг.), но развитие современных оптических волокон началось в 1950-х годах, когда появились успехи в получении сверхчистого кварца, чувствительных полупроводниковых фотоприёмников и твёрдотельных полупроводниковых излучателей. Они стали использоваться в средствах связи несколько позже, в 1970-х; с этого момента технический прогресс позволил значительно увеличить диапазон применения волоконной оптики, заметно снизилась стоимость систем оптоволоконной связи и потери сигнала при его передаче. Волоконно-оптические приборы могут быть пассивными и активными. К активным волоконно-оптическим приборам относятся лазеры, приёмники излучения, усилители и др. К пассивным волоконно-оптическим компонентам относятся изоляторы, зеркала, соединители, ответвители мультиплексоры, демультиплексоры и др. Основой волоконно-оптического прибора является его оптическая схема — набор волоконно-оптических компонент, соединенных в определённой последовательности. Оптические схемы могут быть замкнутые или разомкнутые, с обратной связью или без нее. Оптический волновод :Эта статья о волноводах для передачи оптических сигналов или питания. Для волноводов на распространение электромагнитных волн в СВЧ и радио частотных волн, см. Волновод (электромагнетизм). Для других типов волновода, см. Волновод. thumb|right|300px|Связка оптических [[Волновод (оптика)|световодов (волокон) с защитными оболочкоми.]] волоконно-оптический аудио кабель с красным светом светящийся с одного конеца пропускает свет на другой конец]]thumb|300px|Микроструктурированные оптические волокна (МкОВ), волноводные диэлектрики, которые представляют собой искусственно создаваемые структуры, содержащие воздушные капилляры.Оптические волокна (или оптическое волокно) — это гибкие, прозрачные волокна, изготовленные из прессованного кварцевого стекла (силикатного) или пластика (оргстекла ПММА), чуть толще человеческого волоса. Оптическое волокно может работать в качестве волноводной оптики, или “световода”Light Pipe entry at the Jargon File, для передачи света между двумя концами волокна или светопроводящих систем.Thyagarajan, К. и Гатак, Аджой K. (2007). Волоконно-Оптические Essentials. Wiley-Interscience. стр. 34-. ISBN 978-0-470-09742-7. В качестве поля прикладной науки и техники, связанных с дизайном и применением оптических волокон, известено как волоконная оптика. Оптический волновод — это физическая структура, которая проводит электромагнитные волны оптического спектра. Распространенные типы оптических волноводов включают в себя оптические волокна и прямоугольные волноводы. Оптические волноводы используются в качестве компонентов в интегральных оптических схемах http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Photonic_integrated_circuit или в качестве среды передачи данных в локальных и дальних оптических коммуникационных системах. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Optical_communication Оптические волноводы могут быть классифицированы в соответствии с их геометрией (плоские, прокладки, или оптоволоконные волноводы), с режимом структуры как (Одномодовое оптическое волокно, Многомодовое оптическое волокно), с разным показателем преломления распределённого по (шагу или градиенту индекса) и материалу (кварцевое стекло, полимеры (ПMMA), полупроводники). Световод Световод прямоугольный, трубчатый — физические структуры, используемые для транспортировки или распределения природного или искусственного света в целях освещения на приведенных примерах оптических волноводов. Их применение — это практика размещения окон или других отверстий и отражающей поверхности такое, что в течение дня естественный свет обеспечивает эффективное внутреннее освещение, их также часто называют трубчатые практическими устройствами, солнцем, трубами, террасой областей, или переходом на летнее время с дневными трубми. Легкие трубы могут быть разделены на две широкие категории: полые структуры, содержащие свет с отражающей подкладкой и прозрачными твердыми телами, содержащих свет с полным внутренним отражением. Говоря вообще, свет труба или трубка свет может относиться к: *трубы или трубы для транспортировки света в другое место, сводя к минимуму потери света; *прозрачная трубка или труба для распределения света по его длине, либо для равномерности освещения по всей длине (см. также серные лампы) или на контролируемых участках утечки света. Оба имеют целью освещения, например, в архитектуре. История ‎ Попытки использовать свет, для передачи информации уходят к временам, когда человек только научился сохранять огонь. Всевозможные сигналы, с помощью костров, фонарей, маяков человечество использовало тысячелетия. В 1790 году, во Франции, Колд Шапп построил систему оптического телеграфа состоящую из цепи семафорных башен с сигнальными рычагами. Следующий большой шаг сделал в 1880 году американец Александр Грэхем Белл. Он изобрёл фотофон, в котором речевые сигналы передавались с помощью света. Однако эта идея не нашла практического применения. Погода и состояние атмосферы не позволяли гарантированно передавать сигнал на приемлемые расстояния. Атмосфера, как среда передачи была неудобна. Дэниел Колладон ещё в 1842 году описал эффект названный "световой фонтан" или "световая труба", а в 1870 году, английский физик Джон Тиндаль продемонстрировал (см. Рис.1), что свет может передаваться в потоке воды. В его экспериментах использовался принцип полного внутреннего отражения, который используется в современных световодах. Следующим заметным этапом был патент, который получил в 1934 году американец Норман Р. Френч на оптическую телефонную систему. Он предлагал модулировать речевыми сигналами свет и передавать его по системе «кабелей» состоящих из стержней изготовленных из чистого стекла. Для реализации этого проекта необходимо было иметь подходящий источник излучения и возможность изготовления сверхчистого материала для светопроводящих стержней. Технически реализовать его идею удалось только спустя четверть века. В 1958 году американцы Артур Шавлов и Чарльз Г. Таунс, и независимо советские физики Прохоров и Басов разработали лазер. Первые лазеры начали работать в 1960 году. Позже, в 1962 году советский учёный Ж. Алфёров предсказал возможность создания гетеропереходов и построение на их основе полупроводниковых лазерных излучателей. Позже были созданы полупроводниковые светодиодные и лазерные излучатели. К этому времени уже были разработаны полупроводниковые фотодиоды. Но для построения эффективных сетей передачи данных необходимо было иметь световоды с коэффициентом затухания не более 20 дБ/км. Лучшие на то время световоды использующиеся в медицине для прямой передачи изображения на короткие расстояния составляло порядка 1000 дБ/км. Прорыв был произведён в 1970 году компанией Corning. Они получили оптические волокна со ступенчатым профилем показателя преломления с коэффициентом затухания на длине волны 633 нм. менее 20 дБ/км. Уже к 1972 году удалось уменьшить коэффициент затухания на длине волны 850 нм. до 4 дБ/км. Современные многомодовые волокна имеют коэффициент затухания на длине волны 850 нм. не более 2,7 дБ/км., одномодовые волокна имеют коэффициент затухания на длине волны 1550 нм. не более 0,2 дБ/км. Первые волоконно-оптические кабели были пущены в эксплуатацию для телефонной связи на кораблях военно-морского флота США в 1973 году. Позже они стали активно использоваться в авиации, позволяя полностью исключить помехи в каналах передачи данных и при этом существенно уменьшить вес оборудования. Первый стандартный подводный волоконно-оптический кабель (ТАТ-8) был успешно проложен через Атлантический океан в 1988 году Профили волоконных световодов Основные профили оптического волокна: * треугольный профиль, * параболический профиль, * ступенчатый профиль. В последнем случае, при ступенчатом профиле, показатель преломления в стекле сердцевины остаётся постоянным, для остальных случаев, показатель преломления постепенно увеличивается от величины n2 для стекла оболочки, до величины n1 у оси волоконного световода. Последние называют градиентными профилями распределения показателя преломления. См. также * Оптические материалы * Стекло * Оптическое волокно * Многомодовое оптическое волокно * Одномодовое оптическое волокно * Сварка оптического волокна * Сплайс-пластина * Оптический кросс * Оптическая муфта * Оптический адаптер * Оптический коннектор * Оптический сплайс * Оптический пигтейл * Оптический патчкорд * Оптический ответвитель * Оптический WDM ответвитель * Оптический аттенюатор * Оптический кабель * Оптический скалыватель * Оптические устройства Ссылки Литература * Gambling, W. A., «The Rise and Rise of Optical Fibers», IEEE Journal on Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 6, No. 6, pp. 1084—1093, Nov./Dec. 2000 * Gowar, John, Optical Communication Systems, 2 ed., Prentice-Hall, Hempstead UK, 1993 (ISBN 0-13-638727-6) * Hecht, Jeff, City of Light, The Story of Fiber Optics, Oxford University Press, New York, 1999 (ISBN 0-19-510818-3) * Hecht, Jeff, Understanding Fiber Optics, 4th ed., Prentice-Hall, Upper Saddle River, NJ, USA 2002 (ISBN 0-13-027828-9) * Nagel S. R., MacChesney J. B., Walker K. L., «An Overview of the Modified Chemical Vapor Deposition (MCVD) Process and Performance», IEEE Journal of Quantum Mechanics, Vol. QE-18, No. 4, April 1982 * Ramaswami, R., Sivarajan, K. N., Optical Networks: A Practical Perspective, Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Francisco, 1998 (ISBN 1-55860-445-6) *Fiber Optic Cables by G. Mahlke., P. Gossing, 1993 by Siemens Aktiengesellschaft, Berlin and Munich. *Гюнтер Мальке, Петер Гёссинг «Волоконно-оптические кабели», 2001 Новосибирск, Издательский дом «Вояж». Категория:Оптика Категория:Оптическое волокно